MATED
by decaydance
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome a year ago, now Kagome and Sesshoumaru travel together. Sesshoumaru loves Kagome, what happens when she loves him back.


Hey guys, here is my next FanFiction, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**MATED**

Kagome lay in a puddle of her own blood in Sesshoumaru's lap. After a year of traveling with Sesshoumaru and Rin, the three had gown close. It had been that long since Inuyasha left Kagome for Kikyou and Sesshoumaru found the young miko crying next to the Bone Eaters' Well.

Now Kagome lay on the verge of death because of he ex-lover's sword. She had a huge gash on her side that was bleeding uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru held Kagome's head to his chest and raised his head towards the raining sky, rain poured off his face and down his bloody clothes. He turned his unemotional face towards Inuyasha, his eyes pierced through Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru lifted himself up carrying Kagome with him. He walked past Inuyasha's bloody Tetsusaiga, and stopped right next to him "Father trusted you with that sword because you loved humans, but you turn around and slaughter an innocent human soul that once loved you." The youkai turned his back again and continued on to his destination.

**Later**

Kagome laid wrapped up in a blanket on Sesshoumaru's futon. Sesshoumaru sat next to the healed miko, their fingers intertwined. Sesshoumaru took his free hand and ran in through Kagome's silky raven locks. _'I still do not understand why I am so attracted to her, she's a human woman.'_ Another voice seemed to answer _'for she loves you like no one else has, and she isn't a normal human…'_ Just then Kagome's dark eyes fluttered open and she squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand. The look on his face surprised Kagome "Were you actually worried for me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile, which only Kagome and Rin eve saw. "Yes, yes I was." Kagome lifted herself up and cuddled next to Sesshoumaru. He wrapped his around her warm body and buried his face in her ravishing hair, and he lost himself in her beauty. Sesshoumaru stood back a bit and took her hands in his "Kagome, before you go out and get yourself almost killed again answer me this, will you help me continue raising Rin and start a new family…with me?" Kagome gasped "are..are…you asking me to …."

"become my mate and become the mother Rin."

Sesshoumaru said it so bluntly, but with so much emotion. "I..I…love you Kagome and I need you to be with me, forever." Kagome squeezed his hands "Sesshoumaru, I love you more than life itself, and I would be honored to be with you." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that ended because of the lack of oxygen. Unbeknownst to the couple two little eyes watched them.

Sesshoumaru stood up and kissed Kagome's cheek, "I will be back in a minute." As he left two little feet padded into the room and Kagome felt a slight tug at her kimono. She looked down to see the eager face of Rin. "Rin wants to ask you a question ." Kagome scooted over and patted the bed beside her, "Yes, Rin, come sit." Rin shuffled over and jumped on the futon next to Kagome. "Can Rin call you mommy, because she never had a mommy, and Rin really wants one." Kagome smiled as tears edged towards her eyes. "Oh Rin, yes, yes you can." Kagome held her arms out and pulled the young girl next to her in close. Rin closed her eyes cuddled into Kagome's arms, her head resting on her new mother's chest. "I love you Rin, you are my baby." Sesshoumaru returned to the room early enough to hear Rin's question. He saw the two humans he loved most together, it made him smile. "Come now Rin, go back to sleep," Rin looked up and ran to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, guess what, Kagome said I can call her Mommy!" Rin hugged her adopted Father's leg and waved to Kagome, "G'night Mommy" She said emphasizing the 'Mommy'. Sesshoumaru waited in the doorway until he saw Rin enter her room. Sesshoumaru sat down next Kagome "You'll make a wonderful mother, not just to Rin, but to children of our own." Kagome found his hand again and held it close to her heart, "I love you" She looked up into his face, staring at his handsome features, they leaned into a another passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru gently pushed Kagome down on his futon and rested beside her. Still kissing, he wrapped his arms around her delicate body while Kagome began to nibble his bottom lip. His kisses trailed down from her mouth to her chin and down to the side of her neck. She let out a soft moan, which immediately made Sesshoumaru shiver, her voice made him forget who he was. He lightly licked the area "Are you ready to do this Kagome?" Kagome nodded, for Inuyasha had told her the demon mating process, before he abandoned her. Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly and inhaled her scent _'Now our scents will be entangled together and we will be one.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and clutched Sesshoumaru, in anticipation and fear. He slowly opened his mouth and carefully caressed his fangs over the area. Kagome felt the tickle of his fangs on her skin and she moaned again. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself and very gently pressed his fangs into her skin. She took a sharp breath and then relaxed. She held Sesshoumaru closer to her and he tightened his grip on slim waist. He removed his fangs and let his tongue roll over the bites and taste her blood. It was tasted like something almost unearthly, it was so wonderful that he licked her neck again. Sesshoumaru looked up into his new wife's face and smiled; he loosened his grip and held up one of his hand to his mouth and bit into his wrist until blood was visible. He then put his wrist on Kagome's bit marks and his blood entered her and their blood mixed. Now they would be together forever and nothing could separate them. Kagome held Sesshoumaru's bitten hand up to her mouth and licked his blood off and then kissed his marks. He held his new wife close and their heart beats were on the same beat, Sesshoumaru was sure she couldn't here for he had acute hearing, but to him this was proof that they were meant to be together. To Sesshoumaru's bewilderment Kagome suddenly straddled him and kissed his mouth hard and passionately, not caring if anyone heard them. Sesshoumaru kissed her back, his hands caressed her back and her sides. Kagome moaned, and the new couple found themselves lost in each other's love.

**4 Years Later**

Kagome was now twenty one and Sesshoumaru was twenty four and Rin was nine, but there was a new edition to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's family, little Hiriko, their half demon son. Although he is half demon, he is also half spiritual, so he gives off the aurora of a full demon. Hiriko has Kagome's dark eyes and nose, while his mouth and little fangs are from his father. Hiriko's pale skin, silvery hair, and crescent moon on his forehead are also obviously from his father, but his ears are human with a slight point to them.

It was the day Sesshoumaru would be returning home, to the Western Lands. Kagome couldn't wait to see her husband and Rin couldn't wait to see her daddy, and of course little Hiriko was too young to understand. Rin lay waiting on her bed and Kagome stood in the yard rocking Hiriko, when Sesshoumaru came in. He saw has beautiful wife with a bundle in her arms, which he assumed to be his new son. Since Sesshoumaru went to battle weeks before his son was born, he did not know what the boy looked like. Kagome had her back to him sitting in the grass singing a gentle lullaby to his son, she felt the presence of her husband behind her. Kagome turned her head and stood up, "Sesshoumaru" She ran to her mate and he embraced her and his son. He held her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. To Kagome he smelled like grass and rain, she breathed in his scent as he did hers. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were interrupted by a tiny squeal from their son. Hiriko wide eyes were open and he was cooing at Sesshoumaru. Kagome held out her son to him and Sesshoumaru took the child into his arms. "He's got your eyes Kagome, and your nose." Kagome smiled, "He has your complexion and little fangs and hair." Sesshoumaru held his son to his chest, _'The child seems so tiny in my arms, my lord, he is only the size of my hand.'_ Kagome stood next to her husband and leaned into him, "Someone else wants to see you" Kagome took Hiriko from Sesshoumaru when Rin's voice sounded out "DADDY" She ran full speed towards Sesshoumaru, who had his arms wide open. Sesshoumaru picked up his daughter and swung her around in a circle. "Guess what, I am a BIG sister now!" Rin pointed at Hiriko "That's my brother." Sesshoumaru and Kagome started laughing and Hiriko gurgled. "Rin, come now, let daddy change clothes, why don't you go and play down by the brook?" Rin let go of her father and ran to her mother. "Ok!" she hugged her mother and ran off. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome smiled a very mischievous smile. He put his arm around her and walked her into the mansion. "What" Kagome look puzzled at her husband. "Just wait!" Sesshoumaru into their room and changed into a more comfortable garments and Kagome went into the baby's room and tucked Hiriko into his crib. After a few lines of the lullaby, Hiriko fell asleep. Sesshoumaru waited in the doorway, staring at his wife. She was bent over the crib, her kimono fitting her body well. He stared at her butt, and smiled slightly _'oh how I missed her'_ Kagome turned around and walked to the closet, still unaware of Sesshoumaru. As she was walking he looked over her figure again. Kagome's hair was down and a few strands of the silky hair were over her shoulders. Her white and blue kimono hugged her body tight, and her kimono's neckline came down rather low. Kagome's eyes were bright and shiny with joy, and her lips soft and pink. She needed no makeup, for she was beautiful without it. Kagome pulled a blanket out of the closet and went back to the crib and tucked it around her son. As Kagome stood up, Sesshoumaru could no longer take it, so he quietly came behind her. Kagome felt two strong arms pick her up and hold her bridal style. She let out a surprised gasp and then giggled. Sesshoumaru carried her into their bedroom and sat on the bed. They stared into each others face and their hands intertwined. Kagome lifted herself up and placed her mouth on his. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for hours.

**Later**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome tucked in Rin and checked on Hiriko, and then went to bed themselves. Sesshoumaru lay shirtless on his bed while Kagome (with all clothes on) cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her back and brought her head to the crook of his neck. She turned on her side and was facing him and her free hand was gently caressing his chest. "Do you know how much I missed you and Rin, and how much I tormented myself for being there for the birth of my son?" Kagome smiled, "I know, but the important thing is that you are here, in my arms, safe and unhurt." Sesshoumaru grinned at his wife's words. _'She is wonderful, not just in looks, but the purity of her heart.'_

The two fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you liked it, and please, give me some ideas, I might make this a story, but right now it's a one shot! 


End file.
